


Whimper

by Scarletsblood



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Doctor Strange mentioned, Thor mentioned - Freeform, loki mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletsblood/pseuds/Scarletsblood
Summary: !INFINITY WAR SPOILERS!                                            !INFINITY WAR SPOILERS!                                              !INFINITY WAR SPOILERS!I wonder if he ever truly thought this through. His perfect balance. One he thought he understood so well. It really has cost everything. But its not just him who pays the price.This is what went through my head after Thanos succeeded. It's in the first person of an unnamed character I was thinking of one of the Cosmic Entities or another near divine being who could see all of what Thanos does but hold no ability or desire to intervene.





	Whimper

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing Infinity War last night I was struck by the idea of what happened in the post credit scene on a universal scale. The whole time (even after he killed two of my favourite characters *cries*) I did not truly think of his plan as either good or bad (Its evil but that isn't the issue of the hour). I simply thought it seemed like a bad plan to happen on such a large scale at once. So this is what chaos could occur and destroy the balance he worked so hard to create. 
> 
> I have never written a story before and it probably shows. 
> 
> Big thank you to my friend who beta-ed this for me as I have no idea what I am doing. 
> 
> Thank you to whoever will read this. I hope you like it.
> 
> I'm sure this shocks no one to say I own none of this. Sadly.

I wonder if he ever truly thought this through. His perfect balance. One he thought he understood so well.

But now it just seems he really had no idea what he was doing. Pity all it took was destroying the universe…

I like all others who have been since the beginning, know that true balance is a fantasy and it is impossible to achieve through force. Creation itself began in a cataclysm from the nothingness, the likes of which was never seen and never will be again.

Thanos is so single minded he never saw balance beyond a single planet. He is not wrong in the finite resources of the universe, but it serves a balance in its own way. For every planet that expands so far civilisation collapses a new planet with more than abundant resources has a new one enter its infancy. For every star that light fades, a new star is born. For every extinction, a new species evolves. No planet, solar system, or galaxy is ever truly in balance. But the universe as a whole retains its own balance.  

Many civilisations since the beginning have had their ideas of the creation and destruction of universe, the most widespread across the cosmos is even correct.

This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang but a whimper.

So how could he ever think using the stones to create is balance would result in anything but a bang?

Thanos is not the first to try to achieve balance through force so like those before him, I ignored him. He wiped out half of a civilization but genocide is nothing new for the universe. Wars, famines, supernovas, celestials, gods all can decimate planets of more than him. But for every decimation a new beginning wars end, survivors rebuild, a new star arises that allows a previously cold planet to warm and gain life. Civilisation create ways to travel among the stars and find new homes and gods of creation undo the damages of their brethren.

Why would I have though him any different?

Every planet he went to was left in shambles but the people could and did rebuild. All Thanos looked at was the balance of the single planet, but for the universe his work was trivial. The lives he took hardly dented the constant turnover of the universe.

I had heard whispering amongst the stars that Thanos sought out the infinity stones to create his true balance. I scoffed and the idea as did many other. After all no one ever possessed more than one of the stones, at least not for long.

It all began so fast. He stole the power stone. Not a week later the space stone. By this point many began to worry. We all knew he wanted to kill half the universe. We didn’t think to take him seriously until he had the reality stone in his hands. I almost thought as he stood on the edge of Vormir the price of the soul stone was once again going to be too much to pay. Alas when someone thinks they are so right they would pay with the blood of the one they love nothing can stop them. I’d almost respect it if it weren’t so misplaced. By this point even if I would intervene it was already too late for the others to stop him. Those who could help began thinking of ways to mitigate what was to come as Thanos took the mind stone.

I nearly thought it was all avoided when the last Asgardian plunged his axe into his chest.

Alas it marked the beginning of chaos.

It was deceiving in those moments. All across the universe was silence as friends, families, colleagues and acquaintances fell to ash. There was no pattern or reason. Some lost everyone others a single brother or sister, mother or father. Some faded without anyone to notice their final moments others fell through the hands of their loved ones. Some disappeared so fast only evidence they were ever there was the ash they left behind, while others had brief moment of panic before they were no more.

For a single moment the universe was one in silence as the final unlucky chosen faded.

Pity it didn’t last.

This is where Thanos didn’t consider the results of his actions. Before when he saved planets, everything fell in a somewhat ordered fashion. Governments, military and everything halted as citizens were rounded up. The planet was in stand still as Thanos and his following performed their work.

Although Thanos considered himself unbiased his following were less so. As they split populations families usually stayed together as best they could. Sometimes children lost fathers or even fathers who lost everyone. However usually families either died together or lived together.

This is not what happened when the infinity stones killed half the universe. Families were torn, the planet was still functioning. How many more died due to Thanos’s brand of mercy? How many people were in ships traveling the stars when their captain disappeared? How many people were in transport that could not be safely stopped? How many people were in shock after seeing those around them vanish and failed to see the uncontrolled craft about to crash into them? How many governments will collapse? How many are left without kings? Or council? Or anyone trusted to bring order to this chaos?

Who can soothe the panic that takes the universe as a few civilisations were lucky or unlucky enough to know what has happened to them? What of the civilisations that are only now recovering from Thanos’s purging? To be chosen as half your civilisation to survive once before with your family but now to have lost them or them to lost you. How many civilisation will not be able to calm enough to recover thinking at any moment the rest of them will fade to ash?

The universe is united in its chaos even the realm of the dead is in chaos. So many people have never died at the same moment, even those who have taken it upon themselves to guide the dead cannot guide so many people at once.

The careful balance of the universe is in shambles wars that were to end have fired back up as the few remaining leaders believe their enemies betrayed the peace, worlds that needed unity to ensure they could provide enough resources to survive are now only united in panic and mourning.

The scales of balance have tipped further than ever into the favour of death. I don’t even know if it’s possible to restore balance or any semblance of what was.

I wonder if Thanos is going paying attention to his accomplishment, I know he looks on his previous purged planets. But for now he rests, he feels his job is finally done its all within balance. How wrong he is.

I can only hope that the sorcerer supreme of Earth foresaw this in his single possibility of victory. But for now I shall continue doing what I always do and the others will attempt to keep the universe together until the now inevitable end or the slight chance of salvation.

Oh Thanos. Why could you not just continue bringing balance a planet at a time or why not attempt to understand how the balance of the universe works. But I suppose the Jotun prince was right. He never will be a god.

Shame it was the universe itself that will be Thanos’s lesson. The universe should never end in a bang. It should have been a whimper.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love any feedback. Constructive or just nice would be great.


End file.
